


Procrastination and panic

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN August 2017





	Procrastination and panic

The wind was howling outside. The rain was hitting against the windows so hard Martin thought the glass might break. Everything else was broken in this crappy little hotel. It wouldn't be a surprise if the windows fell off then. 

They would not fly anywhere anytime soon, Not in this kind of weather. He might as well try and relax. Maybe even have some wine although he never drank on the job, but the fiight was still five hours away and the storm showed no signs of calming down at all. It would certainly be delayed. His phone made a beeping sound and Martin was almost certain it was going to inform him of it's battery dying. But no. It was text from a certain Princess. 

 

_The weather is awful. To think I chose this weekend to come see the royal family in Japan. Where are you at?_

Martin's heart fluttered and he quickly typed back. What a stroke of luck to have Theresa here on the same weekend! He texted her and she came through the rain and the storm and they hugged and kissed and laid on the bed emptying the mini-fridge even through Martin couldn't afford any of the things in it. He would not admit it. He would do the dishes in the hotel kitchen later if he had to to pay for it. 

"When's your flight?" She asked  
  


"Oh - it's supposed to be in two hours, but with a weather like that all flights are cancelled. There's no need to hurry," he replied. 

They talked and laughed and kissed for hours until they both passed out.

"Martin… What about your flight?" he hears her ask through his sleep. 

"Oh - it's fine. The weather and all…" 

And the weather is still terrible when they open their eyes at six, so they know they have time, no need to hurry, they both fall asleep again. She mentions something about a presentation she must do, but there is time until that too. She'll figure it out.

When they next open their eyes the weather is fine, still a bit rainy and cloudy, but good enough. The time is well past noon and there are 23 missed calls on Martin's cellphone. There is a cleaning lady in their room, saying they should have checked out an hour ago. They panic a bit, but Theresa calms him down, they pack their things and Theresa calls Carolyn and somehow, marvelously, she makes it so that everything is fine again and Martin won't be murdered. They make it downstairs to the reception desk and Martin hands the gentleman there the company card. It won't go through. The bank has declined the transaction. Martin looks at the bill. Who knew a selection of cheese in a crap hotel could cot 30 pounds? And that's just the cheese. Then Martin panics properly. 


End file.
